Jamie Dutton
, the oldest son of big cattle ranch owner John Dutton and his wife Evelyn Dutton, is an attorney. He is essentially played by Wes Bentley, but Dalton Baker played a younger version in several flashbacks. Beware of 'spoilers' from here on down! Personal life Family Click here for the main page of the Dutton family. Jamie was born into a ranching family. Before his father John Dutton inherited the ranch, his ancestors had already settled in the Yellowstone vicinity. John and Evelyn Dutton were blessed with four children: Jamie has two brothers (Lee and Kayce) and a sister (Beth). They grew up together on the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. Kayce extended the family, marrying Monica Long and having a son named Tate, Jamie’s nephew. Season 1, episode 1: Daybreak His mother died when he was younger. On March 30, 1997 she was out riding with Beth and Kayce and fell off her horse. Help came too late. Season 1, episode 3: No Good Horses In July that year Jamie's father met Rip Wheeler, an orphan boy that just killed his father after he murdered Rip's mother and brother. John Dutton welcomed the new boy onto his family's ranch, giving the orphan a home again. Season 1, episode 8: The Unravelling: Part 1 His oldest brother Lee died when he was protecting the family ranch in a feud with the Broken Rock Indian Reservation. Lee’s brother Kayce came too late to help him as he died of fatal gunshot wound by Robert Long. Some time in the past, something happened between Jamie and Beth. Their relationship worsened, often leading to disagreements, and they were never able to make it up. Love life When Jamie came to work close with his assistant Christina their relationship slowly evolved from a professional one into a more intimate one. However, when things took a turn for the worse professionaly, the same thing happened to their relationship. Season 2, episode 3: The Reek of Desperation Later, when Jamie had started to live with his family, Christina called him and told him they needed to talk. Jamie felt that it was about what happened after their split-up, but did not expect this happening to be the pregnancy of Christina. Soon after telling him, she left and gave Jamie the choice to either start his own family or stay with the family she despises. Season 2, episode 9: Enemies by Monday Study Harvard Law School After his father applied for him, Jamie went to Harvard Law School to become an attorney, leaving the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch for some time. Work Attorney at law When graduated from law school Jamie started working as an attorney at law, eventually helping out his father with legal matters concerning the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. Run for Attorney General Jamie was asked by Governor Perry and Attorney General Stewart to participate in the Attorney General elections. At a certain point there were concerns about John Dutton having too much influence by way of his son, but father and son grew apart and Jamie ran against the wishes of his father. His father and Beth came up with another participant: Cassidy Reid. Season 2, episode 1: A Thundering Jamie was interviewed by Sarah Nguyen in the heat of battle and he made his father look bad to win votes. Season 1, episode 9: The Unravelling: Part 2 But just before the elections he changed his mind as the conflict with his father got too much for him. He therefore withdrew from the elections. Later on Reid was sworn in, after it turned out she ran unopposed. Season 2, episode 4: Only Devils Left Yellowstone Dutton Ranch Click here for the main page of the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. When his father gave him a new chance, Jamie went to live in the bunkhouse and started to work on his family's ranch. Season 2, episode 7: Resurrection Day Incident(s) *When Jamie got himself in trouble by telling reporter Sarah Nguyen things he didn't want her to know, he couldn't convince her to keep the information unpublished. In a rage he attacked and eventually killed her. Together with Rip he made it appear as if the victim died in a kayaking accident. Season 2, episode 6: Blood the Boy *His repentence and guilt over the killing brought him to a point where he took one of his father's firearms and went into the fields to kill himself. His father noticed the gun missing and caught up with him just in time to stop him from doing so. Appearances Check out the table(s) below to find out in which episodes Jamie Dutton made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 Season 2 Images Jamie Dutton.jpg Young Jamie.png Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 10.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 11.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 13.jpg No Good Horses.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 5.jpg The Unravelling - Part 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 1.jpg Videos Beth Bathes in the Trough Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Beth & Jamie Clash … Again Yellowstone Paramount Network Cassidy Reid Dives In to Her New Role Yellowstone Paramount Network Jamie Confesses to Beth Yellowstone Paramount Network John Confronts Jamie Yellowstone Paramount Network References Category:Characters Category:Yellowstone characters Category:Yellowstone season 1 characters Category:Yellowstone season 2 characters